Afterschool
by Arte Stella
Summary: Ini tahun 2032, dan kuucapkan selamat datang di World Academy II. Sekolah prestigius yang terletak di tengah-tengah kawasan netral di Samudera Pasifik, dengan murid-muridnya yang tersebar dari seluruh penjuru dunia... Juga, sekolah yang akan menjadi titik kematianmu yang akan merambat hingga kau sampai di neraka sana. Dark Gakuen!AU . Male x Fem!Indonesia dengan fokus UKIndo
1. First Death : Incoming

Dalam bahasa Inggris, ada satu pepatah "_Curiousity can kill a cat_―Keingintahuan membunuh seekor kucing."

Sama dengan kata pepatah itu, hukum itu juga berlaku pada sekolah kami―penekanan pada kata membunuh, terutama bagi mereka yang tak mampu menang dalam pertempuran berdarah ini.

* * *

**Afterschool**

**_First Death _**― **_Incoming_**

**_Axis Powers Hetalia_**_ dimiliki oleh **Hidekazu Himaruya**, dan **Nusantara Ardiana** adalah **OC Fem!Indonesia** milik **Arte Stella**. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari fanfiction ini._

_Peringatan bahwa cerita ini ditulis dalam **Dark Gakuen!AU** dan mengandung pair berkisar **Male x Fem!Indonesia**, dan fokus utama berupa **UKIndo**. Akan ada beberapa karakter **Nyotalia**, banyak adegan **gore** dari berbagai kisaran, **characters death**, selingan **lime**, dan beberapa pairing pendukung lainnya. Mungkin saja **minim dialog** dan **deskripsi yang mendetail**._

_Setting dan konsep sedikit terinspirasi dari **Tokyo Girls Destruction** karya **BETTEN Court** serta **Redox** milik **Ferra Rii**._

Last but not least, enjoy.

* * *

Ini tahun 2032, dan dunia tengah berada di Perang Dunia Ketiga.

Segalanya begitu ruwet, hancur, tak karuan, dan tak terduga. Siapa yang sangka bahwa negeri Indonesia akan menjadi tampuk kekuasaan, berdampingan dengan Rusia dan Cina? Siapa yang sangka bahwa Britania Raya akan hancur berkeping-keping hingga lenyap dari peta dunia? Siapa yang sangka bahwa seantaro Eropa yang bersisi dengan Amerika akan jatuh berkeping-keping dan tinggal menunggu waktu tunduk kepada kekuasaan Rusia?

Kau lanjutkan saja tanya demi tanya yang kau mulai dengan 'siapa sangka', karena memang kita―ya, kita, rakyat bumi biasa tanpa identitas berarti ini―tak ada yang tahu mengapa begitu berani Korea Utara itu akan meluncurkan misil penghancur ke Inggris Raya itu. Yang cukup kita tahu bahwa karena pertempuran itu, dibangunlah pada salah satu kawasan Oceania yang menjadi kawasan netral, sebuah akademi internasional khusus yang mengumpulkan murid dari berbagai kewarganegaraan bagaikan koleksi stempel di paspor.

Dididiklah mereka, para pion naas berstatus murid yang awalnya tanpa mereka tahu ada apa di balik kedok akademi ini, akan segala yang mereka butuhkan untuk menjadi seorang yang teratas di antara yang lainnya. Segala fisik dan mental untuk saling menguasai dalam semua aspek akademis dan non-akademis. Saling memakan atau bersiaplah untuk dimakan, adalah satu moto yang membangun mentalitas kompetisi pada sekolah ini.

Dan ditambah dengan legalnya untuk saling membunuh karena di luar sana status semua negara sedang dalam perang, jadilah moto itu benar-benar satu aplikasi yang mewarnai merah gelap darah di beberapa koridor sekolah.

Ah, tapi janganlah kau pikir terlalu jauh, kau ini masih anak baru, bukan? Maka terimalah sambutan hangat kami, selamat datang di World Academy II.

Kami tunggu kau, untuk bergabung dalam pesta pembantaian ini.

* * *

"Ini hukumanmu, Chris, karena berada pada peringkat akhir di kelas X semester dua, angkatan kita."

**BRUAGH!**

Dan jatuhlah tubuh milik murid asal Venezuela itu pada sekumpulan ujung tajam pagar hitam bergaya _art-nouveau_ yang mengitari kebun mawar di baliknya. Ah, sekarang bercak darah itu menyiprat ke mawar putih dan ungu di dekatnya, sayang sekali.

"Biasanya kau hanya akan menggantung mati, pres. Ada apa dengan inovasi menjatuhkan dari lantai delapan ke ujung pagar tajam sekolah, hmm?"

Pemuda berjanggut dan berambut emas halus itu menanyai pada pemilik mata hijau yang merupakan kepemilikan ketua SC, Arthur Kirkland. Yang ditanya hanya mendesah kecil, lalu memutar matanya sebelum balik berjalan menuju lift yang segera membawa dua orang dengan pin SC di bagian kerah bajunya itu ke lantai dua. "Hanya butuh sedikit pembaharuan. Bosan aku, menyaksikan muka orang sesak napas di tiang gantungan terus." jawaban itu pun keluar tanpa nada bicara yang terkesan begitu tertarik. "Lagipula kenapa aku harus ditemani olehmu, eh, kodok Perancis sialan?"

Kodok Perancis bernama asli Francis Bonnefoy itu pun hanya tertawa. Ketua mereka masih tetap bertampang menyebalkan seperti biasanya, umm? "Aww, _mon cher_, jangan jahat begitu padaku. Toh, aku, selaku mantan ketua SC, hanya ingin melihat bagaimana kerja mantan asisten tersayangku." tertawalah ia, dan mengelak kecil kala sebuah pisau mengkilap hampir menusuk pelipisnya. Untung kedua jari kanannya itu masih mampu menjepit pisau itu sebelum barang ujungnya mengenai pelipisnya. "Seperti yang kuharapkan dari penerusku." tambah Francis sekali lagi, dan pisau itu pun ditarik kembali, masuk ke dalam sarungnya.

"Penerus, mimpi bodohmu mungkin. Kau tahu sendiri, jadi ketua SC di sini berarti harus menang dalam _10-on-1_ dengan anak-anak kelas A kurang dari 4 menit." jawabnya ketus. Tapi sepertinya tertawaan dari pemuda Perancis itu adalah yang terbaik yang bisa ia dapatkan kini.

Akademi ini punya lima gedung, dari A sampai E, dan disusun dari A, kelas yang dihuni oleh kaum superior berprestasi tinggi dan yang telah membantai lebih dari 15 orang dalam dua bulan, sampai yang berada di E, kumpulan buangan yang sengaja ada untuk membersihkan mayat-mayat hasil pertempuran dari kelas A sampai D. Sekali waktu, salah seorang dari mereka akan dipilih oleh sang juara umum untuk dikorbankan dengan siksaan atau bahan percobaan pembunuhan lainnya. "Tetap saja hebat, _chérie_. Kau bunuh mereka kurang dari dua menit, bahkan! Rekor baru yang aku ragu, akan ada yang bisa memecahkannya."

Sampailah mereka di lantai dua, dan disusurinya koridor panjang tersebut, berjalan menuju ujung lorong besar bergaya istana Hogwarts tersebut. "Hmm, Francis? Tak salah kau?" bergumam pelan, Arthur menatap sesaat pada Francis yang telah menggantungkan jubah hitamnya di punggungnya. "Atau mungkin kau lupa pada orang itu, yang bisa menghabiskan semuanya kurang dari 50 detik?"

"Nama orang itu 'kan sudah hilang dari buku rekor, tak bisa kita masukkan dalam hitungan." balas Francis. "Oh, bicara soal nama, tadi ada anak perempuan yang baru masuk hari ini. Sepertinya dia sudah menunggu di ruang SC sekarang."

Sedikit berkerut wajahnya, dan ditanyalah Francis sekali lagi. "Dari?"

"Indonesia."

Tak perlu tambahan kata-kata, kala Arthur menambah kecepatan jalannya dan membuka pintu ruangan yang sangat tinggi itu. Menjumpai sosok remaja perempuan sebayanya yang telah menunggu dan kini tersenyum pada dua orang asal Eropa itu.

"Selamat pagi, saya Nusantara Ardiana, adik dari Saka Wirgantara. Mohon bantuannya."

* * *

Nusantara Ardiana.

Si gadis elok dari Indonesia, nampaknya dari luar seperti tipe anak yang kelihatan suka mencari masalah. Yah, tapi ingat saja, ini World Academy II. Mau tak mau, semua murid juga akan terjerat masalah apa pun di sini, setidaknya untuk masalah bertaraf paling ringan adalah menyaksikan pembunuhan dan membersihkan mayat.

"Berdasarkan hasil tesmu, kau akan dimasukkan ke gedung C. Jadi kelasmu ada di XI-C-2." Arthur yang berada di samping sang gadis ber-ras Melayu itu pun berjalan, menunjukkan kelas yang dimaksud dengan dampingan Francis. "Karena kau anak baru, kami rasa kau akan sangat membutuhkan pendamping spesial selama sebulan ini. Nanti akan ada anggota Student Council―kami singkat menjadi SC, atau singkatnya, mirip seperti sistem OSIS di negaramu―yang akan nanti datang ke tempatmu."

Diletakkan segala buku keperluan milik Tara―sapaan akrab gadis itu―oleh Francis pada meja gadis pendatang baru itu. Buku ekonomi, sejarah, sosiologi, bahasa Latin dan Inggris ada di tempatnya dan hal itu memberitahu Francis bahwa anak ini punya minat seputar pembahasan bertopik sosial. "Pendamping? Untuk apa?"

Giliran Francis yang berkedip kepada Tara. Tak lupa juga dengan senyuman kecil yang nampak begitu cerah, sangat nampak natural. "Oh, _mon cher_, kau akan membutuhkannya. Kau ingat kalau ini bukan akademi biasa dengan asramanya, _oui_?"

Kala itu, gadis itu masih tak mengerti akan apa maksud dari sang wakil SC bergaya flamboyan itu.

Tapi sepertinya, ia juga tak punya kesempatan untuk menyesal karena tahu. Ia sudah terlanjur masuk kemari, ingat?

* * *

**_SRAK, SRAK, SRAK!_**

Lalu terdengarlah, suara napas yang memburu dari sosok yang tengah berlari di rimbunnya semak-semak. Begitu terkekang raut wajahnya, sebuah gambaran akan ketakutan karena dikejar kematian yang dapat memburunya kapan saja.

**_SHIIING!_**

Dan secepat itulah, kematian dalam bentuk peluru menembus kepalanya. Cipratan darah merah itu kembali menodai rimbunan semak ini. Lalu dengar, suara tapak seorang dengan sepatu _boots_ yang berat, berjalan menuju jasad yang semakin mengucurkan darahnya keluar, mewarnai rumput hijau itu menjadi begitu kemerahan.

"Oh, hebat, aku saja baru sampai kemari, Tino."

Lelaki bersepatu _boots_ itu berbicara melalui _wireless transceiver_ yang terpasang di telinganya, wajahnya nampak sedikit kecewa kala melihat jasad di depannya itu sudah ditumbangkan oleh sosok yang berada di balik _transceiver_ dan tengah tertawa kecil itu. Jauh, sekitar 100 meter dari tempatnya berdiri, berada di atap sekolah sana, adalah seorang murid dengan topi beret putihnya. Matanya masih melirik pada _scope_ senapan berburu yang sudah ia pasangi peredam, senjata yang ia gunakan untuk melubangi targetnya tadi. "Ayolah Al, kau sendiri yang memaksakan diri. Mana mungkin kau bisa berlari secepat peluru, umm?" jawab lelaki yang dipanggil Tino tersebut. Ditambah dengan angin malam ini cukup dingin dan kencang, membuat suaranya agak bergetar. "Jadi bagaimana identitas si manusia yang kabur ini?"

"Flash dari DC, dia bisa." optimis sekali ia menjawabnya, padahal tahu itu hanyalah karakter fiksi di atas komik. "Dominique Cardesilas, Argentina, dari kelas XII-D-5."

"Kau tahu Flash itu bukan orang sungguhan, Alfred." terdengar sayup-sayup suara bergesekan dan serak-serakan. Mungkin Tino tengah merapikan peralatan tembaknya. "Oh ya, Alfred, kudengar kalau tadi siang, ada anak baru."

"Memang kenapa? Tidak mengubah fakta bahwa populasi akademi ini akan surplus secara populasi, 'kan?" apalagi mengingat fakta bahwa sekolah ini memiliki tingkat kematian yang cukup tinggi per bulannya, katakanlah, 15 orang per bulan itu paling sedikit, maka tak heran jika Alfred F. Jones saja berasumsi seperti itu.

"Kupikir kau akan butuh karena ia ada di kelas kita." lanjut Tino. "Sepertinya penempatan kita di gedung C tahun ini punya alasan khusus. Lucu sekali, si ketua meminta kita berdua yang menjadi pendampingnya selama sebulan."

Baik Alfred mau pun Tino, adalah dua orang di bagian SC yang tak boleh diremehkan. Kekuatan fisik dan intelek mereka bahkan lebih tinggi dari rata-rata anak kelas B. Tapi yah, mereka ini dua dari tujuh anggota SC yang autoritasnya dikendalikan khusus oleh ketua SC untuk ditempatkan di gedung yang diinginkan sebagai pengawas keadaan murid-murid per gedung. Kebetulan, Alfred F. Jones dan Tino Väinämoinen adalah dua orang dari SC yang terpilih menjaga gedung C sekaligus pendamping murid baru itu.

"_Wait, wait. _Dua orang **_DAN_** satu bulan sebagai bagian _escort_? Tak biasa sekali. Tapi kalau seleksi saja masuk ke kelas C, harusnya ini bukan subjek yang perlu ditakuti?"

Pemuda asal Finlandia yang berada di balik transceiver itu balas mendesah. Kebetulan selesai juga acara beres-beres peralatan tembaknya. "Entah, kau tahu 'kan, Arthur pelit penjelasan." jawabnya. "Kita coba ikuti permainannya dulu, oke? Tiap kali ada murid baru juga dia bersikap seperti ini. Kumatikan sekarang koneksinya, ya. Sampai jumpa besok, Al."

Kembali, Alfred mendesah sebelum ia berlalu pergi sembari mematikan _transceiver_ miliknya dan meletakkan bendera kuning di dekat mayat yang baru ditembak Tino. Menjaga anak baru selama sebulan dan butuh tambahan Tino itu sesuatu yang menandakan kalau anak baru ini punya sesuatu yang dipandang menakutkan oleh Arthur. Alfred pribadi juga benci main rahasia seperti ini, apalagi faktanya ia adalah bagian inti dari SC! Masakan ia tak boleh tahu ada apa dengan motif yang bahkan terkesan terlalu ketat untuk anak perempuan di kelas C yang boleh dibilang, kelas agak di bawah rata-rata.

_"Satu-satunya waktu ketika Francis dan Arthur bersikap sangat ketakutan adalah saat orang itu datang..."_

Lelaki berkacamata itu mengayunkan tangannya di atas jam tangan miliknya. Segera, muncul beberapa layar berhologram dari jam tangan itu, dan ia buka satu ikon bergambar amplop surat. Sepertinya surel berisi data anak baru itu baru ia terima sekarang. Tapi sungguh, betapa pun Alfred melihat berkas anak baru itu dari Arthur, Alfred tak menemukan adanya hal yang dirasa perlu untuk ditakuti sampai perlu diawasi selama sebulan―tambahkan satu instruksi terselubung adalah untuk meraup info sebanyak-banyaknya dari si target.

Masih tak habis pikir jugalah dirinya, dan halaman demi halaman, seksama memperhatikan barangkali ada detil yang terlupa atau bagaimana.

Tapi tak ada sesuatu pun yang aneh.

Semuanya... Terlalu normal untuknya.

.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Second Death : Starting

Kalau kau sudah menginjakkan kaki di akademi ini, jangan berani berkata kepada siapa pun kenapa kami sampai hati membunuh sesama manusia.

Kau harus lihat di luar sana, mereka menuntut kami untuk berkuasa atas nyawa. Jadi apa salah kami untuk terpaksa tunduk pada dunia luar?

* * *

**Afterschool**

**Second Death **―** Starting**

**_Axis Powers Hetalia_**_ dimiliki oleh **Hidekazu Himaruya**, dan **Nusantara Ardiana** adalah **OC Fem!Indonesia** milik **Arte Stella**. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari fanfiction ini._

_Peringatan bahwa cerita ini ditulis dalam **Dark Gakuen!AU** dan mengandung pair berkisar **Male x Fem!Indonesia**, dan fokus utama berupa **UKIndo**. Akan ada beberapa karakter **Nyotalia**, banyak adegan **gore** dari berbagai kisaran, **characters death**, selingan **lime**, dan beberapa pairing pendukung lainnya. Mungkin saja **minim dialog** dan **deskripsi yang mendetail**._

_Setting dan konsep sedikit terinspirasi dari **Tokyo Girls Destruction** karya **BETTEN Court** serta **Redox** milik **Ferra Rii**._

Last but not least, enjoy.

* * *

"Halo, kamu Nusantara Ardiana, 'kan?"

Esok paginya, disambutlah pendatang baru itu oleh dua orang dengan tipikal ras Kaukasian itu. Wajah ramah dari dua orang yang nampak senantiasa energik itu. "Ya, saya sendiri. Ada apa ya, kalau saya boleh tahu?"

"Kami adalah _escort_-mu untuk sebulan ke depan." satu lagi, yang mengenakan kacamata _rimless_ dan secuat rambut yang berdiri melawan gravitasi tersebut. Pin SC tersemat dengan manis di kerah lelaki yang bergaya agak serampangan dan sepertinya tidak peduli untuk mengenakan jubah hitam panjang seperti anak-anak lainnya. "Aku Alfred F. Jones, dan ini Tino Väinämoinen. _Woah, I didn't expect you to be this pretty, dude_!"

Jitakan pun melayang ke kening sang _American_. Sang _Finnish_ itu pun segera menyalami sang _Indonesian_ yang nampak sedikit malu karena pujian frontal yang barusan. Sepertinya gadis berkulit sawo matang itu tak terbiasa menerima apresiasi atas kecantikannya. "Ma-maafkan kami, Nusantara. Mulut anak ini memang perlu dioperasi, hahaha..."

Nusantara―atau mari kita sebut saja dirinya Tara sejak sekarang―tak mampu menahan tawa kecilnya. Balas ia menyalami lelaki dengan tampang lembut bagaikan seorang ibu tersebut. "Ah, tak masalah. Tapi akan lebih baik lagi kalau kau mau memanggilku Tara saja..." mulailah ia membalasi Tino. "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, semoga keberadaanku tidak merepotkan kalian."

"_No, no, no. Of course not!_ Mana mungkin kami keberatan dengan keberadaan gadis secantik dirimu, Tara?" sebelah kedipan mata dari Alfred semakin membuat Tara tersipu. "Hmm, setengah jam lagi pukul tiga... Ah, kalau begitu, mari, akan kuajak kau berkeliling ke seluruh akademi ini. Kemarin dua kakek tua itu belum membawamu kemana-mana, 'kan?"

"Ka-kakek tua?"

"Anu... Maksudnya mungkin Arthur dan Francis... Jangan pedulikan istilah tak jelas darinya, oke?" didorongnya gadis itu keluar oleh sang pemuda Finlandia, meninggalkan sang _American_ yang berkomentar tak jelas di belakang mereka sembari mengejar kedua orang yang sudah keluar kelas itu.

World Academy II itu sebuah akademi dengan arsitektur yang begitu menarik. Total tujuh gedung berdiri di atas konstruksi baja yang demikian kuat, anti-karat, dan tahan akan kebanyakan situasi. Begitu lucu, karena kalau pernah kau menonton Harry Potter, salah satu serial film legendaris awal abad 21 itu, kurang lebih begitulah. Kastil yang begitu klasik, seolah kita dibawa kembali ke peradaban penuh sejarah milik bangsa Anglo-Saxon yang saat ini tengah terancam keberadaannya.

Bagi Tara, segala pemandangan yang sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ia lihat di tanah kelahirannya itu begitu menarik. Sungguh sayang karena kalau gedung ini adalah imitasi dari apa yang dulunya berdiri di sepanjang Inggris, Skotlandia, Wales, bahkan Ireland dan beberapa kawanan yang tergabung dari negara yang telah punah, "United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland", pastilah aslinya akan jauh lebih hebat! Ia sering melihat foto-foto dari perpustakaan nasionalnya, betapa indah pemandangan di sana, sampai seolah ia ditarik kembali ke masa kejayaan dari masing-masing kastil itu.

"Oh ya, Tara, ada seni bela diri atau setidaknya, teknik senjata yang kau benar-benar tekuni, 'kan?" pertanyaan itu berhasil membuyarkan khayalnya, kembali berhadapan dengan sang escort asal Finlandia.

Tara pun merasa kebingungan. Bela diri? Uh, fisiknya tak begitu mendukung untuk urusan semacam itu. Bahkan tubuhnya yang boleh dikata proporsional secara berat badan ini hanya bisa mendukung sampai maksimal untuk kayang dan double-split. "U-uh, tak terlalu... Memangnya kenapa―?"

Dan berbunyilah paduan bel yang menandakan pukul tiga sore. Suasana akademi pun mendadak menjadi begitu hening tanpa adanya keberisikan seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan Tara merasa bahwa suasana sekitarnya saja berubah menjadi aneh, lantaran cicit burung yang semenjak tadi menghiasi suara di taman yang tengah menjadi posisi mereka kini langsung terbang berhamburan dan nampak panik.

"_Seems like it's show time_..."

Gumaman dalam bahasa Inggris tersebut membuat Tara mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Alfred. Telah bersiap di kedua tangan pemuda itu, steel knuckle yang mengkilap, dan dari Tino, baton estafet yang memanjang kala tombol merah itu dipijat, menjadi satu tongkat besi yang panjang. "Alfred, ingat, ini bukan hari terakhir bulan Januari. Jangan sampai ada yang tewas, aku tak mau kena pengurangan nilai dan detensi denganmu." lanjut, Tino berkata. "Tara, kutanya sekali lagi: kau bisa bertarung atau tidak?"

Cepat, Tara menjawab tidak kepada Tino, yang kemudian memberikan kepadanya sebuah stun gun. "Kalau begitu, lihat kami, usahakan untuk tetap hidup sambil kita lanjutkan tur akademinya, oke?" senyuman inosen-agak-keibuan Tino menyapa wajah Tara yang nampak merinding. Firasatnya sangat jelek untuk kali ini, terutama pada bagian 'tetap hidup' yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Tino.

"Oke, pertanyaan pertama, tahu kenapa akademi ini ada, _my dear _Tara?"

Tara menggeleng lagi, sekarang dalam hatinya ia merasa begitu miris karena masuk kemari dengan terlihat begitu bodoh, apa-apa tidak tahu dan tidak bisa. Namun ia tak dapat menahan keterkejutannya kala ia menyaksikan segerombolan orang―kalau ia coba hitung cepat, mungkin ada tujuh atau delapan orang―kini menyerang dadakan dari semak-semak yang ada di sekitar mereka. Semakin terkejutlah ia, karena kini Alfred telah membopong dirinya _ala bridal style_, berlari menjauh dari kawanan murid-murid yang kini mengejar mereka.

Tino tertawa kecil, sambil mereka berlari, dihajarnya para murid-murid yang hendak menyerang mereka dengan tongkat besi itu, melumpuhkan pada bagian kaki dan sekitarnya. "Baiklah, sedikit bantuan untukmu, kudengar kau suka sejarah, jadi kau pasti tahu ada apa dengan dunia tujuh tahun yang lalu, bukan?"

Tentu saja, mana mungkin tak ada yang tak tahu ada apa dengan kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu? "Umm, Perang Dunia Ketiga." kali ini cepat ia menjawabnya, walau suaranya sedikit gemetar karena ini baru pertama kalinya ia digendong oleh seorang lelaki yang boleh ia anggap sebaya dengannya. "Dan akademi ini berdiri setahun setelah perang itu dimulai, benar?"

"_Correct!_" seruan dengan aksen _English-American_ itu keluar dari bibir Alfred dengan lantang. "Yah, namanya akademi 'kan gunanya adalah untuk mendidik semua muridnya, dan tentu saja tak banyak yang tahu kalau akademi yang diberitahukan kepada dunia sebagai ajang pembentukan ikatan perdamaian dari murid-murid di seluruh dunia akan menjadi... _begini_."

Tubuh Tara kali ini dilempar kencang ke atas. Membuat sang gadis asal Indonesia itu pun terkejut bukan main. Siapa yang sangka kalau Alfred punya tenaga sebesar itu? Sebisa mungkin ia tahan teriakan yang bisa ia keluarkan, dan beberapa detik sebelum ia jatuh menghantam tanah, Tino telah menangkap tubuhnya. Sebagai gantinya, kali ini Alfred menghajar beberapa murid yang hendak menyerang mereka, menghajar mereka sampai pingsan dan membuat beberapa di antaranya mencucurkan darah dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Nyatanya, akademi ini ada untuk menjadi bahan pelatihan anak-anak muda dari seluruh dunia untuk saling bertarung satu sama lain, satu ajang _training_ yang dibuat seolah sangat realistis dengan keadaan perang di luar sana, dan bagi siapa pun yang memiliki prestasi terbaik―dan berhasil pulang sampai ia lulus kelas XII, tentu saja―akan dihadiahi berupa pangkat yang sangat tinggi di kemiliteran masing-masing negaranya." kali ini, Tino menjelaskan. Menurunkan tubuh mungil dari gadis berambut sebahu tersebut ketika mereka sudah sampai ke tempat yang lebih aman dan lanjut berjalan dengan lebih santai. "Oh ya, kau masih pegang kartu kuningmu, 'kan?"

Kartu kuning yang dimaksud berukuran seperti _SIM Card_ dan hanya tertera sebuah _bar code_ dan nomor induk dari pemegangnya. Tara mengangguk, yakin bahwa kartu kecil berwarna kuning itu masih terkalungkan dengan manis. Lagipula rantainya sudah sengaja ia ganti dengan besi yang ia campuri dengan titanium, jadi pasti tak akan putus segampang itu. "Uhm, masih ada. Tapi bukannya kartu ini hanya untuk merekam jadwal dan alat tukar untuk mengambil makan kita saja?"

"Lebih dari itu, _my babe_." coba lihat, sampai kapan Tara bisa tahan akan tawa menggelegar dari sang _American_ satu ini? Uh, sepertinya kalau pun bisa, tidak akan dalam waktu dekat. "Itu juga digunakan untuk merekam catatan nilaimu, jadi usahakan untuk jangan hilangkan itu, _okay_?"

Tanpa perlu mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah belakangnya, Tino sudah menghajar pingsan seorang murid yang kembali menyerang mereka hanya dengan sekali pukul di dagunya. "Tapi semua yang ada di sini tidak semuanya berasal dari negeri yang maju. Beberapa pemerintahnya kurang menyuplai mereka dengan baik dalam hal makanan, dan itu, yah, membuat beberapa murid di sini saling mencuri Kartu Kuning murid lainnya. Apalagi kau dari Indonesia, Tara, salah satu negara termaju saat ini, kurasa itu akan sangat riskan untukmu. Mengerti?" dan kembali, senyum manis itu terukir dari si pemuda Finlandia.

"Oh, kami juga punya semacam _time table_ untuk saat bertarung seperti ini." Alfred kembali menambahkan. "Waktu bertarung dan persaingan kasar macam ini hanya diperbolehkan setelah bel jam tiga sore. Untuk tanggal 1 sampai 12, para murid tak boleh membawa dan menggunakan alat bantu senjata dalam bentuk apa pun. 13 sampai 16 adalah tanggal tenang, waktu tanpa pertempuran. 17 sampai 29 adalah waktu dengan senjata tangan, seperti yang kami pakai sekarang, dan 30 sampai 31 adalah waktu dimana penggunaan senjata api diperbolehkan, dengan syarat senjata api yang digunakan hanya sebatas _hand gun_. _Machine gun, sub-machine gun, _dan _sniper_ _gun_ hanya diperbolehkan bagi SC."

"Jangan lupa untuk ingat, di luar tanggal 30 dan 31, tidak boleh ada murid yang terbunuh."

"Kalau kau membunuh sekali di luar tanggal itu, hukumannya pengurangan poin."

"Dua kali tercatat membunuh di luar tanggal itu, masuk ke dalam ruang detensi."

"Tiga kali tercatat membunuh, urusan nyawamu di tangan kepala sekolah."

"Dan kami, yang tergabung di SC, adalah sekumpulan petarung terbaik di akademi ini. Pin yang selalu kami sematkan di kerah baju ini adalah bentuk lain dari kartu makan yang selalu kalian pegang, sekaligus satu lambang bahwa kami ada di posisi teratas dari _food chain _yang ada di sini." Alfred pun menyambung penjelasan Tino. "Jika kehilangan kartunya, kau akan ditempatkan ke kelas E tanpa pertimbangan apa-apa lagi, dan baru bisa kembali ke kelas awalmu jika kau sudah bisa merebut kartu lain atau kartumu kembali. Tapi bagi kami, para anggota SC, hanya ada satu hukum yang bisa jatuh kepada kami jika pin ini terebut―"

"―_Hukuman mati_."

* * *

Sosok dengan alis tumpuk itu menyaring daun teh yang keluar dari bibir poci tersebut, menuangkan cairan berupa teh dari poci ke cangkir keramik yang berada di hadapannya. Setelah dirasa takarannya sudah cukup, ia pun segera meletakkan poci tersebut dan menyesap teh yang baru saja ia buat. Sama sekali tak peduli bahwa di luar sana, terdapat huru-hara dengan ramainya anak-anak yang saling tonjok-menonjok satu sama lain.

Tapi sepertinya, hari ini, ia akan mengambil sedikit peduli pada huru-hara itu.

Lelaki itu pun keluar dari ruangannya, menyaksikan pemandangan yang tak begitu membuatnya tertarik, dan hanya mampu membuatnya berkata "Hmph." lalu menyeruput teh yang ia bawa beserta dengan piringnya, meminumnya lagi sambil melihat sang wakil ketua SC yang tak lain dari Francis Bonnefoy beraksi membuat dua belas orang pingsan dan mencucurkan sedikit darah dari wajah mereka, bertebaran di lantai lorong depan _Headquarter _SC.

"Oh, tak biasanya kau akan bergabung dalam pesta, mon chér."

"Hmm..." masih dengan wajah tak tertariknya, ia berjalan bersebelahan, lalu menyerahkan cangkir yang terletak di atas piringnya itu kepada Francis. Memakai sarung tangan kulit hitamnya, dan memelintir tangan salah satu anak perempuan yang datang menyerangnya dengan pisau. "Aku hanya sedang bosan, dan ingin membuktikan firasat bahayaku atas anak itu." ia tarik lagi teh yang berada pada Francis, dan ia sesap lagi dengan penuh nikmat.

Berjalan masuklah kedua orang itu menuju lift. Nampaknya mereka sedang malas untuk turun satu lantai saja melalui tangga. "Semua orang yang ada di sini berbahaya, Arthur sayang." sengaja Francis ucapkan itu dengan nada jenaka hanya untuk mengerjai sang _Englishman_. "Contohnya saja aku, seperti istilah dalam bahasamu, _dangerously beautiful_."

Mendengarnya, Arthur tersedak. "Dasar jijik kau." Arthur mengusap dadanya, merasa cukup untuk menegak teh-nya saat ini, mungkin ada baiknya jika ia sisakan sedikit, toh, perjalanannya masih agak jauh. Kala pintu elevator itu terbuka, tampillah sebuah medan perang dengan anak-anaknya saling bertarung satu sama lain. "Jangan kira karena kita sudah kenal sejak kecil, kau kira kau bisa naik pangkat dari menjadi sekadar _butler_-ku, eh, Francis?"

Tentu itu hanyalah bualan semata, ditambah, mereka berdua menyenangi hal-hal berhubungan dengan drama. Kau tak perlu bingung jika pembicaraan mereka berdua berubah seolah tengah bermain lakon. Kenyataannya, Arthur sendiri sudah tahu kalau Francis adalah ketua SC tahun lalu, jelas, orang ini punya kemampuan. Boleh jadi itulah alasan Arthur untuk tak merasa terkesima menyaksikan Francis mengeluarkan cambuknya dan sepuluh orang tak mampu berdiri di hadapan mereka kurang dari satu menit penuh cetaran hasil pecahan gelombang supersonik kemudian.

"Ah, saya sakit hati, tuan muda nampaknya meragukan saya, _oui_?" berjalanlah mereka dengan tenang, melewati kerumunan yang masih bertarung antara satu dan yang lainnya. Berjalan mereka menuju taman, mengikuti jalan dari batu yang begitu indah, sampai di tengah jalan, hampir tiga puluh anak telah menunggui mereka lewat di sana.

"Aku tidak meragukanmu, _butler_-ku."

Diam, dua orang itu bertatapan dengan tiga puluh orang yang masih belum bergerak. Masih dengan wajah tak tertariknya, Arthur kembali menyesap teh-nya sedikit lagi. Masih setengah cangkir, bolehlah.

"Lantas kalau bukan ragu, apakah itu, tuan muda?"

Tiga puluh murid itu pun datang serentak dalam kecepatan lari yang tinggi.

"Anggaplah―"

Dilemparlah cangkir dan piring teh itu oleh Arthur ke udara. Tinggi, tinggi sekali terlempar, lalu dihantamlah dengan tendangan dan pukulan, berduet aksi dengan Francis, menumbangkan tiga puluh murid itu dengan sangat cepat menggunakan tubuh mereka yang sudah terbiasa bermanuever lincah.

"―kalau tidak mungkin bagiku untuk mencari seorang yang lebih baik darimu dalam waktu dekat, jadi apa mau dikata?"

Dan tepat di telapak tangan Arthur, piring teh itu kembali jatuh dengan mulus. Tangan satunya lagi menangkap cangkirnya dan cairan teh yang menyusul jatuh di wadahnya, tanpa setetes pun jatuh menyentuh tanah. Segera disesap kembali tehnya, dan sebuah tepuk tangan pun mengiringi jalan mereka, melewati kumpulan murid yang sudah pingsan sekarang.

"Kau memang berbakat menjadi aktor, mon ami. Coba kita hidup di era tiga puluh sampai lima puluh tahun yang lalu, karir kita di Broadway pasti melejit."

Arthur tertawa kecil, lalu tersenyum lembut di hadapan cangkir tehnya. Menatap pada refleksi dirinya di cairan yang kini tersisa tinggal seperempatnya. "Yah, mungkin saja." mereka telah berjalan, terus berjalan sampai tibalah mereka pada sebuah patio besar di atas bukit buatan ini dengan pemandangan laut biru tanpa batas. "Oh, awannya sedang bagus hari ini."

"_Oui_, sangat."

Selanjutnya, hanya desir angin ombak dan sekali-kali tawa kecil dari sang _Frenchman_ yang tengah bercakap sembari menatap melalui _binocular_-nya, melihat pada pemandangan pertarungan antarmurid di kebanyakan tempat. "Oh, akhirnya kutemukan juga anak itu, si Ta―E-eh? Dia tampak lemah sekali!"

Cepat, Arthur rebut _binocular_ itu. Menyaksikan dari kejauhan, Tara yang dilindungi oleh Tino dan Alfred, tak membantu apa-apa dan nampak bergidik ketakutan. Satu reaksi yang aneh dari delegasi Republik Indonesia yang kuat dan tak tertandingi, hmm―?

―Kala itulah, bulu kuduknya mendadak terasa berdiri semua.

"Arthur? Wajahmu pucat, ada apa?"

Tidak, ia tak merasa salah lihat. Anak perempuan bernama Tara itu begitu lemah.

Termasuk untuk bagian Tara menyorotkan pandangannya langsung ke arahnya, tersorot begitu tajam melalui _binocular_ ini, seolah tahu bahwa dirinya tengah diintai dari kejauhan.

_"Ada apa dengan anak ini sebenarnya..."_

* * *

Pukul enam adalah waktunya berhenti bertarung. Seluruh anak murid akademi ini pun kembali ke asramanya masing-masing. Di tempat ini, jangan heran, kau jadi murid, kau dapat satu ruangan pribadi untukmu sendiri sampai kau lulus.

Ini baru hari kedua, dan ia sudah mendengar lewat surat-surat kakaknya, tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa kenyataannya akan sesadis ini…

.

_Dari kejauhan, dilihatlah oleh Tara, sekumpulan anak kecil yang barangkali baru menginjak kelas SMP di tempatnya. Melihat mereka juga bertarung tanpa kenal berhenti, begitu sangar dan tak tertahankan._

_"He-hei, ada anak kecil di sana! Bagaimana kalau mereka terbunuh?!"_

_Alfred kembali terbahak. Menepuk pundak sang gadis dan lanjut berkata, "ayolah, jangan kira kami ini seliar bayanganmu. Kami juga harus patuh pada peraturan sehubungan dengan pembantaian. Tentu maksudnya adalah untuk mengajarkan bahwa perang juga masih punya etikanya."_

_"Anak yang berbeda bangku kelas dari kami, tidak boleh dilawan. Intinya, kami tak boleh melawan siapa pun di luar dari _high-school _dan peraturan itu juga berlaku bagi mereka di jenjang bawah sana."_

.

Dan walau telah mendengar hal itu, ia masih tak bisa merasa tenang. Kalau begitu, bukankah sama saja dengan membangun sebuah mentalitas yang menghilangkan rasa kemanusiaan? Tidakkah hal semacam ini hanya akan memperpanjang perang? Tidakkah mereka berpikir bahwa suatu hari anak-anak yang berada di sini akan membangun satu keluarga, dan akan mendidik anak-anak mereka seperti bagaimana mereka masih seusia mereka? Kalau begitu bisalah mereka katakan bahwa 'membunuh itu adalah satu perkara yang tak perlu dipusingkan. Toh kau akan mati juga nantinya' dan hal itu bisa saja diterima benar, bukan? Pikiran itu pun akhirnya membawa pada satu kesimpulan yang membuatnya menyeringai kecil sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang yang empuk:

_Dasar pemerintah busuk._

Tapi apa haknya juga untuk merasa kasihan? Ia juga tak punya haknya, ia juga tak ubahnya dengan mereka. Mereka saja yang belum tahu siapa seorang Nusantara Ardiana sesungguhnya, sama seperti dengan kakaknya, Saka Wirgantara. Lagipula tidak seperti hal itu penting, tidakkah semua yang datang kemari juga pasti sudah memiliki satu latar belakang pribadinya masing-masing?

**_Tok, tok, tok._**

Ketukan pintu terdengar di telinga Tara. Bergegaslah ia membuka pintunya dan hanya untuk menemukan sosok si ketua SC, Arthur Kirkland. Masuklah sang pemuda beralis tebal itu dengan gayanya yang begitu sembrono, sama sekali tidak berkata permisi atau apa pun. Mau tak mau, Tara merasa kesal juga dengan perlakuannya yang seperti ini. Kenapa orang ini bisa terpilih jadi ketua, sih?

"Tidak peduli untuk sedikit sopan santun, eh, _ketua_?"

"Hmm." sepertinya gumaman adalah satu hal favorit dari Arthur. Pasalnya, sejak tadi ia tak merasa tertarik dengan apa pun yang disaksikannya.

"Dengan digabungnya asrama wanita dan laki-laki seperti ini juga menandakan bahwa sepertinya sopan santun sudah menghilang dari sekolah ini. Tentu saja aku tak mengharapkanmu untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik, tuan ketua." cerocosan dari sang perempuan itu pun berlanjut lagi. "Hanya saja, alangkah baiknya kalau kau belajar sedikit sopan santun dengan _menyapa dan menunggu diperbolehkan masuk _oleh pemilik ruangan, tidakkah itu susah?"

"Penggabungan asrama itu bukan perkara sopan santun, _miss_. Kalau memang untuk mencegah kontak badan antar lawan jenis, memangnya sesama laki-laki dan sesama perempuan tidak bisa berhubungan seksual? Heh, sama saja."

"Tetap saja―"

Segera, Arthur memotong perkataan Tara. "Lagipula apa gunanya aku meminta izin padamu juga? Toh, kau juga akan membiarkanku masuk, 'kan?" kali ini ia menyeringai jahat, dan mau tak mau membuat Tara semakin jengkel. Ayolah, ia tak mengerti teriakan keseruan dari anak-anak gadis di kelasnya kalau Arthur Kirkland itu ganteng dan lain sebagainya. Dengan sifat seperti ini, ganteng itu jadi perkara nomor kesebelas yang baru ia lihat, mungkin.

Mendecak, lalu kemudian menatap tajam lagi kepada Arthur. "Jadi apa maumu?" desahan napas pasrah pun muncul, ya sudahlah. Ia menyerah saja.

"Aku baru dikirimi perubahan jadwalmu dari pihak akademi. Harus disampaikan hari ini karena perubahan jadwal khusus untukmu ini langsung berlaku mulai besok pagi." Arthur segera menyampaikan sekeping tablet kecil hologram berukuran lima kali lima cm, begitu kecil, yang cukup dengan meletakkan sidik jari kita, isinya baru akan keluar. "Jangan hilangkan itu, agenda itu hanya bisa dibuka olehmu dan akan terus dilakukan _update_ dari pihak sekolah, jadi pastikan untuk mengecek adanya perubahan setiap hari. Ada yang kurang jelas?"

Tara menggeleng pelan.

"Bagus, kalau begitu selamat malam. Aku masih akan bangun sampai jam sebelas malam, jadi kalau kau masih ada pertanyaan, cari aku di kamar 747. Seandainya aku sedang keluar, cari saja Francis di kamar sebelahku, 746."

Dan pintu pun ditutup, meninggalkan Tara sendirian kembali, dengan seringai kecilnya.

.

.

_"Lihat saja, kak Saka, akan kucari tahu siapa yang sudah membunuhmu dengan sesadis itu."_

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Review Reply**

* * *

**Silent Reader**

Terima kasih reviewnya, sama sekali gak random kok! Iya, ini lebih ke arah improvisasi konsep dari manga Tokyo Girls yang tadi sudah disebutkan, sih, nyesuaiin sama latar belakang fic yang saya adaptasi sendiri :) aww, kapan Arthur enggak sadis sih? Makin sadis 'kan makin ganteng jadinya~ /bukangitujuganak

**AnonAnon**

Ahahahaha, terima kasih banyak untuk kesediaannya meninggalkan review ^^ sebenarnya banyak loh cerita kayak begini, jadi sempat minder juga mau publish takut idenya pasaran ehehehe. Makasih ya udah bersedia mau review, semoga update-an kali ini cukup memuaskan :) hmm, untuk kelanjutannya gorenya bisa naik sedikit lagi, soalnya mungkin nanti ada yang benar-benar eksplisit, tapi saya usahakan untuk dalam batasan ini, oke? :3 /baleskedipinjuga

* * *

**Author Notes**

* * *

Halo, terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai disini :) saya tak akan berbicara banyak, jadi langsung saja, ya?

Saya benar-benar butuh dukungannya loh, kawan-kawan. Bukannya saya akan memelas dengan "enggak akan lanjut kalo enggak dikasih review" tapi serius, ini pertama kalinya saya bikin cerita yang sangat panjang (kalau anda melihat dokumen plot saya, tentunya. 6000 kata hanya untuk plot dan beberapa keterangan detail harusnya cukup untuk mendeskripsikan panjangnya cerita ini, 'kan?) dan dengan alur yang benar-benar kompleks. Saya butuh sekali masukan akan cerita ini, dan saya rasa, sedikit kata-kata di kotak review mungkin bisa jadi bentuk yang paling mudah kita bagikan, umm?

Oh, dan untuk menambah semuanya, pada dasarnya, saya kurang bisa mengerjakan romance. Jadi tolong, sangat tolong jangan protes ke saya kalau kedepannya, cerita ini enggak punya unsur romance yang kuat di sini. Lagipula tujuan utama saya memang bukan bond secara percintaan, tapi lebih ke arah friendship dan betrayal.

Terima kasih, semoga anda senang membaca cerita ini :)


	3. Third Death : Dreaming

Semata-mata aku hanya terpaut pada satu larangan dari Yang Maha Kuasa untuk jangan membuang nyawaku sendiri.

Mungkin jika aku tak bersumpah menjaga larangan itu dulu kala, aku sudah tak akan ada lagi di sini.

* * *

**Afterschool**

**Third Death **―** Dreaming**

**_Axis Powers Hetalia_**_ dimiliki oleh **Hidekazu Himaruya**, dan **Nusantara Ardiana** adalah **OC Fem!Indonesia** milik **Arte Stella**. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari fanfiction ini._

_Peringatan bahwa cerita ini ditulis dalam **Dark Gakuen!AU** dan mengandung pair berkisar **Male x Fem!Indonesia**, dan fokus utama berupa **UKIndo**. Akan ada beberapa karakter **Nyotalia**, banyak adegan **gore** dari berbagai kisaran, **characters death**, selingan **lime**, dan beberapa pairing pendukung lainnya. Mungkin saja **minim dialog** dan **deskripsi yang mendetail**._

_Setting dan konsep sedikit terinspirasi dari **Tokyo Girls Destruction** karya **BETTEN Court** serta **Redox** milik **Ferra Rii**._

Last but not least, enjoy.

* * *

"Emm..."

Sudah tanggal 18 Januari, pikiran itu hinggap di kepalanya kala ia menilik pada layar kalender hologram yang terpasang di sisi temboknya.

Tara beranjak turun dari ranjangnya. Menggaruk kepalanya yang berakibat semakin membuat rambut hitam sebahunya berantakan tak karuan. Benar saja, sekarang rambutnya berdiri dan membuat dirinya nampak mirip seperti singa. Bagus.

Ia buka _lingerie_ miliknya, membiarkan tubuh langsing mulusnya terekspos dengan begitu indah. Mengambil salah satu _bra_ yang sudah ia siapkan di satu gantungan yang berisi semua pakaiannya. Sebentar ia atur _strap_-nya, dan setelah terpasang dengan baik, seragam putih berkerah tak berlengan pun mengikuti urutan pakai bajunya, lengkap dengan _stocking_ serta rok kotak-kotak setinggi atas lutut.

Kesal suka memenuhi dirinya setiap kali memakai pakaian seragam semacam ini. Semua sekarang bisa melihat kakinya yang penuh dengan banyak luka bekas borok, salahkan kondisi 'darah manis'-nya yang berefek makan manis sedikit saja, bisa keluar luka tanpa sebab yang jelas. Tapi ya sudahlah, apa mau dikata? Ia hanya bisa berjalan keluar sekarang, dengan kondisi kulit tak mulus. Dengan keadaan akademi seperti ini juga ia akan cepat mendapatkan luka baru lagi...

"Selamat pagi, _ma belle_ Tara~"

Dan coba ia pikir dulu, apakah semua lelaki disini lahir berbakat menjadi penggombal semua? Atau mungkin ini yang mereka sebut dengan nama _culture shock_? Maklumlah sedikit, budaya timur tidak segamblang budaya barat yang nampaknya begitu mudah berkata cinta. Contoh paling aktual saja, seperti reaksi pemuda Perancis yang sudah berjaga di depan pintunya ini.

"Pa-pagi, Francis..." sungguh, ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana menggambarkan reaksinya yang tak karuan. Wajah bingung, ditambah suara yang bergetar. Bagus, Tara, bagus sekali, sudah tahu bahasa Inggrismu jelek, hidup dengan gaya anti-sosial, sekarang reaksi berlebihan. Kurang apa lagi, coba? "Tumben kau tak dengan... Arthur?"

"Oh Arthur, ya sudahlah biarkan saja dia, ohonhonhon~" wait, apa suara tawa abnormal juga jadi ciri khas orang barat? "Paling sekarang ia masih di alam mimpinya. Kau tahu, gayanya itu benar-benar bergaya tuan muda sekali, terutama malasnya itu, ya ampun! Dia selalu sengaja mengambil kelas siang, jadi paling pagi ia baru sampai di sekolah pukul sepuluh nanti."

_'Ke-ketua macam apa itu...'_

"O-oh..." tapi akhirnya Tara tak mampu mengomentari apa pun lebih lanjut. Apa haknya pula untuk berkomentar? "Kau sendiri? Tidak berangkat?" Tara, _please_, kau terdengar idiot bertanya hal semacam itu pada seorang yang jelas-jelas sudah berpakaian rapi untuk ke sekolah.

"Aku menunggumu, Tara." kali ini, senyum pemuda dengan rambut kuning rapi terikat ke belakang itu merekah lebar. "Aku juga ingin berkenalan denganmu lebih jauh, plus, Alfred dan Tino sedang ada tugas dadakan untuk seminggu ke depan, jadi sepanjang minggu ini, aku akan menjadi _escort_ pagimu, dan Arthur akan menggantikanku mulai jam 12 siang nanti. Tak masalah, 'kan?"

Tapi seaneh apa pun gaya orang barat, mereka tetap punya kesopanan yang elegan, dan tak pernah berhenti mencengangkannya setiap kali. "Tentu, kenapa aku harus keberatan, _monsieur_?" Tara pun tersenyum, mengucapkan satu-satunya kata dalam bahasa Perancis selain _'merci'_―terima kasih.

"_Marveleux_."

Walau sekarang ia ragu apakah kecupan di punggung tangannya itu perlu apa tidak.

* * *

Pukul sebelas pagi, pelajaran ketiganya hari ini. Sejarah, eh? Setidaknya ia merasa lega karena inilah pelajaran favoritnya, walau keadaan bahwa pelajaran disampaikan dalam bahasa Esperanto **[1] **itu sangat menjengkelkannya. Tara pun berjalan, dan ia saksikan guru sejarahnya sudah menunggu di kelas tersebut bersama dengan seorang gadis elok berambut kuning pendek kala ia tiba di ruangan sejarah lima menit kemudian.

"_Ni Hao_, kau anak baru di sini, aru?"

Tara menundukkan kepalanya sebentar, refleks dirinya untuk menyapa seseorang. "Iya, nama saya Nusantara Ardiana, dari kelas XI-C-2."

Kalau mau dibilang, pembagian _homeroom_―seperti kelasnya, XI-C-2―itu sebenarnya tak terlalu banyak berguna. Setiap murid akan masuk ke kelas yang bisa saja berbeda, seperti dirinya sekarang, satu-satunya dari XI-C-2 yang mengambil kelas sejarah. Tentu, ada beberapa pelajaran wajib seperti olahraga dan bahasa Esperanto yang harus diikuti olehnya, tapi paling jauh hanya di dua kelas itu saja ia bisa bertemu dengan kawan sekelasnya. Ruang kelas mereka saja berfungsi hanya menjadi sebatas tempat penyimpanan barang dan tempat bersantai bagi yang malas keluar dari gedung.

"Kalau begitu duduk disini saja, di sebelah El, oke?" ucap sang guru yang kemudian membenarkan posisi kacamatanya sekali lagi. "Baiklah, hari ini kelas sejarah hanya akan dihadiri oleh kalian berdua, jadi kenalkan, namaku Wang Yao, aru. Kelas ini memang tak terlalu banyak peminatnya, jadi kurasa kita bisa mempelajari semua materi dengan lebih mendalam... Ah ya, karena jumlah kalian sedikit, jadi kalian bisa kuajarkan satu pelajaran yang akan sangat kalian butuhkan juga, aru~"

"Umm, pelajaran apa, sir Yao?" Eleonora Zwingli menanyai sang guru.

"_Art of War_, ajaran dari Sun Tzu. Bahkan Sir Kiku di kelas perpolitikan dan humaniora tak akan membahas ini, aru." jawabnya. "Tapi kupikir lagi, sebaiknya kita berkenalan dahulu dengan _Miss_ Ardiana. Coba El, kau beri tahu kepada _Miss_ Ardiana sedikit tentang dirimu, aru."

"Ah, halo." kemilau zamrud yang menampakkan kepolosan dari gadis keturunan Germanic itu menatap langsung pada dalamnya cokelat cendana matanya. "Eleonora Zwingli, dari kelas X-B-1. Kalau kau pernah mendengar nama Sir Vash Zwingli, dia itu ayahku. Dia mengajar dalam kelas ekonomi sekaligus pelatih di klub menembak. Panggil saja aku Ellie atau El. Aku suka benda-benda imut, boneka binatang, dan juga _clay shot_, jadi kalau kau mungkin tertarik, kau boleh masuk ke klub menembak kami?" kedua tangannya ditempelkan satu sama lain, dan senyum manisnya kembali merekah perlahan ke hadapan wanita yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

Akademi ini terlalu lucu. Kelas pengajaran hanya dipisahkan berdasarkan minat tanpa pembagian jenjang, dan anak-anak kelas boleh memilih bab yang menurut mereka menarik dan patut dipelajari dahulu, dan sekelas, tanpa memperhatikan jenjang, akan mengerjakan bahan yang sama. Istilahnya, para murid akan mengatur apa yang dirasa perlu untuk dipelajari atau tidak secara individual. Pengaturan nilai dan lainnya? Entahlah, urusan akademi yang tak ada yang tahu bagaimana masih bisa teratur dengan baik. Kawasan netral dalam radius 50 mil dengan titik pusatnya adalah areal akademi seluas 60 hektar ini, semuanya diurus oleh bagian teratas akademi...

...alias, yang tahu semuanya, dan penentu nasib setiap anak dengan kenaifannya di sini.

"Hush, El. Sekarang bukan waktunya promosi." diusapnya kepala anak itu, dan El hanya tertawa kecil sebagai balasannya. "Sekarang giliranmu, _Miss_ Ardiana, aru."

"Baiklah. Namaku Nusantara Ardiana dari XI-C-2, panggil saja aku Tara. Aku senang mema―"

**_PRANG! DUAR!_**

Dan belum selesai ia berbicara tentang dirinya, satu ledakan diiringi rentetan peluru telah menghujami ruangan itu secara membabi-buta. Refleks, tiga orang tersebut segera menghindar dengan sangat cepat, mencari perlindungan di balik hal apa pun dari besi kuat dan cukup besar untuk melindungi tubuh mereka. "Anak-anak! Kalian tak apa-apa?!" seruan dari Yao terdengar begitu lantang, tapi tetap saja masih tak begitu jelas terdengar. Rentetan peluru itu berimbas akan suara yang lebih kencang, mengalahkan teriakan yang tak bisa hanya diperdengarkan sekali.

"_Sir_! Tak adakah senjata di ruangan ini?!"

"Ada dua _bow-gun_ dan satu _shotgun_ di dalam kabinet dekat Tara, aru!"

Tara, yang menyadari bahwa _filing cabinet_ yang ia jadikan media berlindungnya adalah kabinet yang dimaksud, segera membongkar isinya. Dijumpai olehnya tiga buah senjata yang tadi disebut-sebut itu, dan dilemparkan shot gun tersebut pada El, lalu sebuah bowgun pada Yao. Amunisi pun menyusul, dan dengan tenaga seadanya, balas, mereka melawan sambil sesekali mengamankan diri.

"Jatuh satu, aru!" teriakan Yao pun terdengar setelah menembak tepat di kening salah satu penembak mereka. "Ayo, semangat! Jangan mau kalian mati di tangan mereka!"

**_BRAK!_**

Suara pintu yang dibuka secara paksa itu mengejutkan seisi ruangan. Sosok dengan rambut kuning pucat berantakan dan alis tumpuk yang tak lain dari sang ketua SC itu datang, sementara di belakangnya, mengikutlah sang wakil SC yang segera menghampiri Yao dan El.

"Hei, kalian tak apa-apa?"

Francis adalah orang pertama yang menghampiri El. Gadis kecil asal Liechtenstein itu pun segera mendapatkan bantuan dan digiring keluar bersama dengan sir Yao. Tersisalah di ruangan itu, Arthur yang segera melempari beberapa peledak mini dari saku jubah panjangnya ke arah para penyerang serba yang berada di atas helikopter itu, mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Saat itu jugalah, Arthur membuka sedikit ujung jubah hitamnya itu untuk mengeluarkan dua buah machine gun berukuran sedang. Cepat, ia tembakkan kepada mereka sehingga dua orang yang berada di helikopter itu pun tertembak dengan sangat telak. Ditariknya tangan Tara, dan berlarilah mereka menuju tempat yang lebih aman―

"A-ada apa ini!"

―walau sepertinya definisi aman itu cukup meragukan karena mereka melompat dari lantai empat, dan berserah akan nasib mereka kepada dalamnya laut yang berada di bawah mereka.

Arthur pun segera memosisikan dirinya untuk memeluk gadis itu, berharap bahwa harta karun mereka tidak terluka sama sekali. Jatuhlah mereka dengan bebas, walau Tara mampu menangkap satu bayangan seringai dan kata-kata Arthur sebelum tubuhnya menghantam air.

"Sepertinya ada yang benci denganmu, Ardiana."

**_SPLASH!_**

* * *

"Woah, kau harus lihat ini."

Sesosok wanita dengan senyum antusiasnya menyaksikan ledakan pada helikopter itu melalui teropongnya. Nampaknya begitu antusias wanita berambut kuning itu menyaksikan beberapa penembak misterius dari helikopter itu ikut jatuh dengan teriakan lantang. Yang dipanggil tadi, seorang lelaki bermata hijau hutan itu datang ke arahnya. Bersiullah dirinya menyaksikan ledakan-ledakan penuh sensasi itu saat teropongnya diberikan kepadanya. Pasalnya juga, jarang-jarang ada acara 'kembang api' dengan tambahan helikopter seperti ini.

"Oh, ada peledak tempel yang dilempar. Pemilihan pembukaannya ciri khas Arthur Kirkland sekali, bom mini." ucap sang lelaki, mengamati dengan detil kala melihat beberapa butir metalik setengah lingkaran terlempar ke arah helikopter itu. "Hebat juga dia, bisa menghambat helikopter canggih macam itu. Ternyata tak salah kalau sampai Stefano saja bilang ia adalah Ketua SC terbaik yang akan pernah ada."

"Hee? Stefano saja sampai bilang seperti itu?" dan mengingat bahwa kepala akademi―sekaligus kakek dari kakak-adik Vargas―itu, Stefano Vargas, akan pangkatnya di kemiliteran Italia yang gemilang di awal Perang Dunia III sampai membawanya pensiun kemari karena masalah kesehatan, ditambah dengan pengapresiasian yang begitu pelit pada banyak bidang, maka tak heran jika wanita itu merasa kaget akan hal itu. Apresiasi pada anak ingusan? Hmm. "Entah harus kaget atau berpikir kalau ia sedang mabuk."

"Tapi di _10-on-1_, dia memecahkan rekor dengan 1 menit 27 detik loh, tuntas terbunuh semuanya." sang lelaki menjawab lagi, matanya masih terpaku pada teropongnya. "Kurasa aku tak bisa meremehkannya juga, eh?"

"Aku berani bayar mahal untuk melihat pertarungan kalian―yang serius, tentunya." wanita itu tertawa kecil. Sang lelaki pun beranjak menuju belakang sang perempuan dan kemudian mengecup bibirnya. Dilepasnya kuncir rambutnya, membiarkan rambut itu tergerai bebas sampai punggungnya.

"Oh, jangan. Aku tak mau mempermalukan diriku di depanmu, sayangku. Nanti kau berpaling pada orang lain lagi..." tawa kecil itu terlantun. "Tapi aku penasaran, sepertinya kau benar-benar berambisi menundukkan anak itu."

"Sekarang ini kesempatan bagus. Tentu kalau ia ingin mendapatkan kebenaran tentang Yang Satu Lagi, pasti dia tak bisa membuka penyamarannya pada siapa pun." sang wanita pun menyeringai kecil. Jemari-jemari lentiknya pun menyusuri rambut panjangnya dengan mulus,diiringi dengan siratan penuh makna dari matanya. "Dan itu berarti dia tak bisa menggunakan kemampuannya sekarang. Sama sekali. Aku tak mau dia melanjutkan investigasi Yang Satu Lagi, dan sebaiknya kita lenyapkan dulu saja sebelum kita tertangkap."

Yang lelaki hanya tertawa kecil, dan berlalu keluar dari ruangan setelah mengecup lagi bibir ranum wanita itu. "Seperti biasa, kau memang pintar. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

"Hanya saja ada baiknya kau hargai dia sedikit. Susah loh, menahan diri untuk tak membunuh padahal hal itu sudah mengalir di darahnya sejak kecil."

Dan menghilanglah sosok itu ke balik pintu bersamaan dengan tawanya, meninggalkan sang wanita dengan seringai kecil penuh makna.

* * *

_"―baik. Kuharap paket aman sampai pemberitahuan lebih lanjut lagi besok pagi."_

Ini baru hari ketiga, dan semuanya sudah sangat kacau.

Maksudnya, lihat saja. Anak kelas sebelas mana yang baru tiga hari masuk sekolah, tapi sudah terlibat dalam percobaan pembunuhan dengan rentetan _machine gun_ dari helikopter coba?!

_"Tidak hanya di gedung B, tempatmu berada tadi. Di gedung D juga ada satu helikopter yang menabrakkan diri dan membunuh beberapa orang. Saksi mata berkata mereka mencari Nusantara Ardiana."_

Dan semuanya itu diperparah dengan rasa bersalah karena semua kejadian itu karena dirinya.

Tara tak ambil peduli bahwa kenyataannya ia terjebak dengan si alis tumpuk tak tahu tata krama ini, permasalahannya adalah protokol akademi yang melarang untuk siapa pun yang saat ini tengah berada di luar gedung atau kawasan bangunan akademi. Saat ini mereka tengah terombang-ambing di tengah laut, menjauh dari kawasan sekolah menuju salah satu pulau kecil yang menjadi tempat perlindungan mereka sementara ini.

Tentu saja, Tara sedikit jengkel karena ternyata si alis tumpuk tak punya tata krama itu benar-benar tak mampu berenang. Kalau memang tak bisa berenang, kenapa ia malah menjatuhkan diri ke laut?! Entah harus bersyukur atau bagaimana, tapi Tara sendiri pun tak punya kemampuan berenang yang begitu bagus. Arus laut tetap terlalu kuat untuknya dan sekarang ia ditambah dengan tanggungan si ketua Kirkland yang untungnya sudah membawa semacam kapal penyelamat mini di kantungnya.

Yah, apa haknya juga untuk protes, masih bagus ia bisa hidup sekarang walau pun basah kuyup minta ampun, dan si ketua yang menatapnya dengan seksama seolah dirinya adalah bahan penelitian... Oke, yang terakhir itu _enggak_ enak sama sekali. "Ngapain kau?" dengan selengehan dan sedikit bergetar, Tara menanyakan Arthur yang sepertinya fokus sekali untuk menatap dirinya.

"Aku butuh penjelasan, sebenarnya."

"Penjelasan untuk?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Tara. Memangnya aku tak curiga apa? Lemah, tapi bisa masuk ke akademi yang mengharuskan untuk bisa bertarung. Kami dari pihak SC sudah diberitahu untuk menjagamu karena kau memang dicap dengan tak mampu. Bahkan dengan kekuatanmu sekarang ini, kau sendiri tak layak untuk masuk ke kelas C." Arthur pun cepat menjelaskan segala keanehan yang ia bisa sebutkan dan ingat sekarang ini. "Dari gayamu yang seperti itu, aku juga tak akan kaget kalau kau sudah meniduri lima atau enam tua-tua bangka di atas sana."

"_Please_, jangan main asal deduksi seperti itu." Tara langsung cemberut. Siapa yang tak cemberut juga kalau secara tak langsung dikatakan wanita murahan. "Maaf saja kalau aku ini terlihat seperti anak kurang ajar dan lahir dengan muka menjengkelkan, tapi jangan sekali-kali kau bilang aku ini wanita murahan dengan deduksi tak berdasar seperti itu."

"Kalau bukan, lalu apa?"

"_Well_, aku hanya orang malas yang kebetulan kenal dengan beberapa orang." Tara tertawa kecil, menepuk pundak Arthur dengan wajah yang berusaha sedapat mungkin menahan rasa khawatir kalau-kalau pihak sekolah sudah tahu apa mau seorang Tara datang kemari. Tapi sepertinya dari reaksi barusan, Arthur tidak tahu―koreksi, belum tahu―apa pun tentang dirinya. "Jangan terlalu banyak dipikirkan, aku tak semisterius atau pun nampak sehebat pikiranmu, percayalah."

Dasar anak kecil, polos sekali.

Kapal karet itu pun akhirnya sampai di salah satu pulau kecil. Sebuah gubuk kecil yang nampak sedikit lapuk dan agak tak terawat pun mereka masuki. Begitu sepi dan begitu reyot, sama sekali tak terlihat bahwa tempat itu layak untuk ditinggali lagi.

Tapi memang siapa yang bilang tempat semacam ini untuk ditinggali? Sepantasnya tempat ini hanyalah tempat darurat bagi anggota SC untuk berlindung dari segala bahaya yang akan datang, seperti yang terjadi sekarang ini. Siapa pun yang berani-beraninya untuk menyerang sekolah dengan sedemikian brutal, tentu tidak akan mendapat kompensasi apa pun. Ingat, ini kawasan netral, hukumannya jauh lebih berat bagi siapa saja yang melanggar hak netralitas ini.

"Ah, Arthur, terima kasih..."

Mendengarnya, Arthur Kirkland pun mendecak kesal. "Jangan salah paham, aku hanya melakukan tugasku sekaligus memberikan peringatan awal untukmu agar jangan macam-macam denganku." Arthur sama sekali tidak ambil peduli dengan menatap lawan bicaranya. Masih mengorek-ngorek peti kayu tersebut, mencari satu benda yang tengah ia cari, sebuah kunci sepertinya. "Aku bukannya mau berlagak sombong, tapi serius, aku juga tak akan peduli kalau kau itu perempuan, aku akan tetap membunuhmu kalau kau berani melawanku."

Tara menyeringai kecil. Tak perlu susah-susah untuk tahu bahwa ada sedikit ketakutan bersarang di hati pemuda itu, bahkan hanya dengan keberadaannya. "Oh, jadi kau mengakui kalau aku tak selemah itu, tuan ketua?"

"Kau itu gadis paling lemah yang pernah kujumpai." balas Arthur menyeringai kepadanya, dan kali ini diraihnya satu _shotgun_ tua kepadanya, dan dilemparkan satu lagi, sebuah _semi-automatic hand gun _kepada Tara beserta dengan dua pak amunisinya. "Tapi untuk kedepannya, siapa yang tahu kau bisa menjadi seperti apa?"

Dan satu kokangan dari _shotgun_ tua itu pun terdengar, memulai satu pertempuran dan menyingkap misteri dalam serial Perang Dunia III.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Footnotes**

* * *

**[1]** Bahasa Esperanto. Satu bahasa yang menggunakan tata bahasa yang mudah, dan disebutkan "politically neutral". Mengingat setting yang bertemakan Perang Dunia Ketiga, maka saya memutuskan untuk menggunakan bahasa Esperanto sebagai primary language di setiap pelajaran. Di luar pelajaran, bahasa percakapan yang digunakan bebas walau pun Inggris adalah yang mendominasi.

* * *

**Review Reply**

* * *

**Ringo Revenge**

Halo, makasih banyak ya, udah mau ngereview! Hmm, Indonesia pura-pura lemah? Masa' sih...? /digusursekampung ahahahaha ada kok, nanti ada Spain, tapi kayaknya dia baru muncul di chapter depan XDb makasih, makasih banyak udah mau ngereview!

**AnonAnon**

Iya, sama-sama, dan makasih lagi udah mau review, sampai dibalesin lagi =w=)/ _ah, I see then ;3_ kalau begitu, keraguan saya udah hilang sekarang ehehehehe. Romance sih pasti ada, tapi masalahnya enggak akan bisa dominan juga karena emang plotnya juga kurang begitu mendukung untuk ngebuat romancenya jadi dominan, tapi tenang, pasti ada XD Aku sendiri juga masih dibawah umur, jadi kalo M untuk lemon... uhm, aku mundur aja, ya ^^" gore sama lime masih oke sih~ sekali lagi makasih ya udah mau review~


	4. Fourth Death : Aiming

Kau tak tahu,

Betapa mendera aku untuk menipu diriku sendiri, hanya demi mengungkap kebenaran yang tak pernah bisa kutangkap sejak dulu kala.

* * *

**Afterschool**

**Fourth Death **―** Aiming**

**_Axis Powers Hetalia_**_ dimiliki oleh **Hidekazu Himaruya**, dan **Nusantara Ardiana** adalah **OC Fem!Indonesia** milik **Arte Stella**. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari fanfiction ini._

_Peringatan bahwa cerita ini ditulis dalam **Dark Gakuen!AU** dan mengandung pair berkisar **Male x Fem!Indonesia**, dengan fokus utama berupa **UKIndo**. Akan ada beberapa karakter **Nyotalia**, banyak adegan **gore** dari berbagai kisaran, **characters death**, selingan **lime** di kedepannya, dan beberapa pairing pendukung lainnya. Mungkin saja **minim dialog** dan **deskripsi yang mendetail**. Terdapat banyak selingan **flashback** dan alur cerita yang mulai kompleks._

_Setting dan konsep sedikit terinspirasi dari **Tokyo Girls Destruction** karya **BETTEN Court** serta **Redox** milik **Ferra Rii**._

_Beberapa **pairs **yang terdapat dalam bagian ini meliputi **UKIndo**, sedikit hints dari **SpaMano**, dan beberapa lainnya._

Last but not least, enjoy.

* * *

**January 19th, 2032**

**Hawaii**

**United States of America**

Ini 2032, namun Alfred berani bertaruh bahwa segala pemandangan yang ada di tempat ini nampak seperti membuatnya kembali ke masa-masa Pearl Harbor di Perang Dunia II, walau ia tahu bahwa kakeknya saja belum lahir di tahun itu. Ironis sekali, ia kembali ke satu tempat di mana leluhurnya pernah membuat suatu kebodohan terbesar bernama Perang Dunia dan disinilah generasinya, kembali mengulanginya dalam skala yang lebih mematikan lagi.

Ia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk mengganti pakaiannya, sama sekali tidak peduli bahwa baik dirinya dan Tino telah nampak begitu lusuh, tak perlu ditambah dengan bau hutan yang sama sekali tidak mengenakkan baunya. Jalur transportasi bawah laut mereka memang sampai di Hawaii, tapi tempat tujuan mereka, sayangnya, berada di satu bukit yang cukup tinggi dan bukit itu dirimbuni oleh hutan-hutan yang begitu lebat.

Uh, padahal akan lebih baik kalau dia dan Tino saja yang menjaga Tara, ketimbang harus pergi ke tempat ini dan bertemu dengan _wanita satu itu_, yang notabene, benar-benar membuatnya kesal berkali-kali. Tidak seperti kakak laki-lakinya yang satu lagi itu juga ramah, bahkan boleh dibilang sadis.

"Emm... Apa kau yakin disini tempatnya, Al?" tanya Tino yang sepertinya merasa begitu ragu akan jalan yang mereka lalui. Ya, Alfred berjalan dengan begitu berani dan pasti di depan, tapi ia benar-benar takut kalau mereka salah jalan dan bertemu dengan hal-hal aneh. Bukan karena perkara mereka tak akan bisa melawan akan apa pun yang akan ada di depan mereka―terkecuali batalion tentara. Hei, mereka masih anak-anak seumuran 17 tahunan, kau mau berharap berapa banyak dengan mereka?―karena kawasan yang mereka lalui ini adalah jalur perang dan praktisnya, mereka ini pendatang ilegal. Jalur bawah laut yang mereka gunakan sebenarnya hanya boleh untuk para guru dan yang berwenang saja.

Tapi akhirnya Alfred tak menjawab Tino sama sekali. Teruslah mereka berjalan sampai akhirnya mereka mencapai puncak bukit itu, menemui satu pondok sederhana. "Uhm, sebenarnya dari semua orang, aku cukup takut dengan kakak..."

"Ada apa dengan kakakmu?"

"Mayor Jenderal dari Resistansi 7, yang terakhir kali sukses menginfiltrasi benteng Rusia di Alaska tanpa ada korban jiwa dari pasukannya? Nah, dia orangnya." Alfred mendesah berat. Suaranya sedikit bergetar dan ia pun bergerak perlahan menuju depan pintu pondok itu. Ia ketuk tiga kali, dan terdengar suara moderat, nada suara perempuan yang nampak sedikit garang dan ketus, lanjut berbicara dalam bahasa yang tak pernah didengar Tino. Yang pasti, pola bahasanya terdengar tak kalah sulit ketimbang bahasanya, bahasa Finlandia. Alfred pun menjawabi wanita itu dengan bahasa yang sama, dan dengan keraguan yang masih sama juga.

"Bahasa apa itu?" dan yang membuat Tino merasa terheran-heran, adalah ia tak pernah mendengar atau setidaknya menemukan kesamaan pola bahasa dari beberapa bahasa serapan bahasa kuno.

"Navajo. **[1] **Dulu aku dan kakak dipungut oleh pasangan yang masih murni keturunan Native American." Alfred menjawab Tino, dan saat itulah terdengar tapak kaki yang berderit dari dalam pondok itu. "_Dude, I suggest you, stay away fr_―"

Dan belum sempat Alfred selesai berkata-kata, pintu tersebut sudah dibuka dengan paksa, berdebam begitu kencang. Menampilkan seorang wanita berambut kuning bergelombang sepundaknya tersebut, hanya mengenakan dress shirt putih yang agak kebesaran untuk menutupi auratnya. Di tangannya terdapat juga tongkat kasti dari besi, seolah siap menghajar sang adik bersamaan dengan melebarnya senyum di wajahnya.

"_Ha, look at you, still being the pitiful Alfie as ever_!"

* * *

**_Kling, kling._**

"Hei, lepaskan aku!"

Bunyi-bunyian rantai yang begitu kencang, bergema di ruangan yang hanya mendapat sumber cahayanya dari salah satu bagian atap yang pecah tersebut. Sesaat kemudian terdengar juga suara orang meronta-ronta di tengah ruangan tersebut, dipaksa duduk, dibelit dengan banyaknya duri-duri dari besi yang tajam. Bodoh sekali, padahal semakin kuat meronta, besi-besi itu akan semakin menusuk masuk ke dalam tulangnya.

"_Ruidoso_."

Suara yang biasanya terlantun dengan nada yang begitu _clueless_ dan cenderung ceria itu, kali ini tidak begitu senang menampakkan sisi baiknya ketika menyaksikan laki-laki berpakaian hitam ini terus-menerus meronta dan sekali-kali berteriak. Tidak seperti komentar 'berisik' dalam bahasa Spanyol itu diindahkan olehnya―yang tengah meronta di kursi itu―malah, mendengarnya, kali ini lelaki berbalut garmen hitam itu tertawa. Sama sekali tidak membuat sang lelaki asal Eropa Selatan itu senang.

"_Lo sentimos, usted puede hablar en Español?_―Maaf, kau bisa bicara dalam bahasa Spanyol?" garang, suaranya begitu dalam dan penuh dengan penekanan. Berusaha meyakinkan agar sang penangkap mau membeberkan sesuatu yang lebih berguna.

"Dan kenapa aku harus bicara dalam bahasamu, heh?" kali ini, lelaki itu berbicara dalam bahasa Esperanto. "Kita berada di wilayah netral, dan kenapa kau harus memaksakan budayamu di kawasan netral ini?"

Sekali, lalu dua kali hajar, diterima oleh lelaki paruh baya berbaju hitam tersebut. Tatap dingin dari sang _Spaniard_ tergambar dengan sangat baik pada sepasang _emerald_ yang cukup kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang nampaknya sering terekspos sinar matahari tersebut. "Kau kira kau bisa membuatku bicara jika dengan keadaan seperti ini, hei, anak ingusan?" dan setelah beberapa gebukan, sang tertahan kembali melancarkan ancaman yang sebenarnya... tidak begitu berguna juga.

"Sebaiknya kau ingat-ingat saja, disini bukan kau yang membuat pertanyaan, kewajibanmu adalah yang menjawab dan aku bukan anak ingusan." cekikannya itu semakin kuat, dan lambat laun, lelaki yang dicekik oleh sang anggota SC itu mulai nampak pucat membiru. "Ingat namaku kalau kau sampai di neraka nanti, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, yang akan menjadi ketua SC selanjutnya. Sekarang kau mau mati atau bicara?"

Lalu terdengarlah suara patahan yang begitu pilu, sama sekali tak membiarkan sang lelaki yang dipatahkan tulang lehernya itu untuk berbicara lebih jauh lagi. Sepertinya satu pertanyaan terakhir itu sama sekali tidak dilontarkan dengan niat untuk menyisihkan nyawa lelaki itu dari awal mulanya, lelaki yang kini ia hempaskan tubuh terikat tak bernyawanya ke tanah dengan satu debaman kencang.

"Nah, bisa kau bawa selanjutnya, Lovinito?"

Senyum lembut tersebut dilantunkan kepada seorang dengan mata _hazel _yang kini telah membawa satu lagi yang terikat di sebuah kursi yang mirip yang diduduki oleh sang tertahan yang telah mati dan terjerembab dengan menyedihkan di lantai beton ini.

"Meh, jangan kira setelah ini aku mau membersihkan sampahmu, _bastardo_."

Dan sebuah tawa inosen terlantun kepada sang _Italian_, diikuti dengan sebuah usapan di rambut _auburn_-nya. Sepertinya tidak peduli akan rona ketakutan yang memenuhi sekujur wajah dan tubuh sang lelaki dengan pakaian yang sama, namun dengan perangai yang sangat berbeda, tidak begitu menantang seperti yang sebelumnya.

Tunggu, untuk apa perasaan peduli kepada orang ini harus ada, pula?

* * *

"_What the fuck?_ Kau mau bilang kepadaku kalau kau membunuh salah satu dari sumber informasi kita sekarang?"

Dari kejauhan, Tara harus berpikir. Apa sungguh anak-anak zaman sekarang tak punya etiket lagi dalam berbicara? Pernahkah mereka benar-benar merasakan arti literer dari kata '_fuck_' yang dikatakan olehnya barusan? Ia harap sih, tidak. Tentu bagi Tara, ia tak akan mau untuk merasakannya kalau ia tidak terikat dalam hubungan yang legal dan benar―

―Tunggu, memang masih ada istilah yang **_legal dan benar_** di masa sekarang? Sepertinya tidak.

Tara kembali memperhatikan Arthur yang sepertinya masih bertengkar dengan seseorang di balik telepon tersebut. Membuatnya sedikit bingung karena ia terus berganti-ganti bahasa dari Inggris ke Spanyol dan sebaliknya. Kenyataan bahwa lelaki yang nampaknya kelewat bangga pada negerinya yang sudah sirna itu sudi mempelajari beberapa bahasa lain saja sudah membuatnya cukup terkejut dalam hati. "―hei, hei. Kau tak bisa perhatikan aku sedang dengan siapa sekarang? Oh ya, tentu saja kau tak bisa perhatikan, idiot. Intinya aku butuh informasi untuk menolong perempuan bodoh ini..." dan tahu bahwa Tara adalah yang dimaksudkan oleh Arthur yang tengah berbicara dalam Bahasa Spanyol tersebut membuatnya sedikit mendekam jengkel dalam hati.

Tidak seperti Tara akan mengatakan kalau ia bisa lebih dari Inggris, Spanyol, Esperanto dan Latin, sih. Sepertinya untung juga ia memalsukan sedikit berkasnya kalau kemampuan berbahasanya hanya sebatas Indonesia, Melayu, Inggris, dan sedikit banyak Belanda.

Tak lama setelah itu pun, telepon ditutup. Arthur mendesah kesal. Memaki-maki sang pemuda asal Spanyol yang baru saja berkomunikasi dengannya dalam bahasa Inggris yang nampaknya tercampur dengan sedikit Gaelic. Kali ini Tara menyerah dalam mengartikan bahasa yang ia prediksikan kalau ditulis akan sama saja hasilnya seperti menghajar _keyboard_ komputer. "Ada apa?" tapi biarlah, semuanya itu biar pikirannya saja yang tahu, dan ia sekarang harus meyakinkan bahwa mereka bisa percaya seorang Nusantara Ardiana.

"Si Antonio goblok itu, ia membunuh tiga atau empat tahanan yang berhasil tertangkap hanya demi kepentingan informasi." Arthur mulai menjelaskan. "Tidak bisakah ia mencari jalan yang lebih halus... Dasar keturunan perompak keparat." dan sekarang biarlah Tara bertanya kapan si Ketua SC ini bisa berhenti mengumpat yang notabene jumlah umpatan per menitnya Arthur seakan menjadi esensi kehidupan yang bisa disamakan dengan bernapas.

"Uhmm... jadi sekarang? Bagaimana?"

Sesaat terasa hening dan baru saja Tara hendak memprotes karena Arthur tak menjawab pertanyaannya, sang lelaki yang dimaksud menutup mulut gadis tersebut. Senapan _shot gun_ masih terpegang manis di tangan kirinya Arthur, dan ia pastikan dengan menepuk-nepuk di sekitar perut dan pahanya bahwa beberapa bom mini yang menjadi senjata kegemarannya masih tersisa cukup banyak. "Diam." ia berkata, lirih. Perlahan didengar oleh Tara, bunyi deru mesin dari kejauhan. "Tiga... Bukan, empat. Mungkin lima." Arthur mencoba menghitung jumlah mesin yang semakin lama semakin kencang, pertanda mesin-mesin yang beradu dengan cipakan air laut itu semakin mendekat ke arah mereka. Sepertinya itu sekumpulan _speed-boat_, kalau Arthur dan Tara tak salah menerka.

Lalu bunyi berdebam yang kencang.

Dengarlah tapak-tapak sepatu _boots_ besar yang menerjang masuk ke rumah tersebut, segera mengepung pondok kecil tersebut dan memojokkan dua murid yang berada di dalamnya. Gemerutuk gigi Arthur mampu terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Tara, dan tanpa aba-aba, ia segera menembak habis kepala beberapa orang yang masuk ke dalam, begitu cepat banjir darah terjadi setiap kali tembakan terlancarkan. Kala pelurunya sudah habis, majulah ia untuk menerjang beberapa orang bersenjata yang telah bersiap dan cukup terkejut akan kedatangan sang Ketua SC yang begitu tiba-tiba. Tapi lebih tak Arthur duga lagi, bahwa mereka juga cukup cepat untuk menyerangnya dengan _stun gun_.

"ARTHUR!"

Teriakan melengking itu adalah satu-satunya yang terdengar oleh Arthur sebelum ia jatuh dalam ketidak-sadaran. Tara menatap horor akan tubuh yang jatuh ke tanah tersebut dan bersiap ditembak oleh salah satu tentara berbaju hitam tersebut.

Tapi mana mungkin Tara akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi? Ia buka sedikit pakaiannya, mempertunjukkan bentuk lekuk pinggang sampai perutnya yang terbalut dengan satu tali yang diisikan dengan beberapa pisau tipis meliliti ikat pinggang yang terlihat seperti _supporter_ tersebut. Pisau tipis yang awalnya berada di ikat pinggang-tapi-entah-mengapa-berpindah-ke-perut ini, segera berpindah tempat tancap menuju tenggorokan sang penyerang yang segera jatuh terkapar dan tak lama mati kehabisan darah.

Dengan cepat, ia buka kemeja putih miliknya tersebut, mempertunjukkan lekuk indah tubuhnya yang kini hanya berbalut dengan _tank top _hitam dan rok kotak-kotak sekolah yang mulai mendekil. Mana sangka bahwa seolah begitu mudah bagi dirinya untuk menyembunyikan semua senjata itu dari Arthur yang awas sekali pun? Tapi sekarang bukanlah itu perkaranya. Saat ini, ia ambil beberapa bom gas yang terdapat di kantung celana Arthur sebagai pengalihan sesaat, dan sebelum para tentara tersebut mampu sadar kembali, mereka telah terkapar bersimbah darah, terkena tusukan demi tusukan mematikan dari gadis yang sepertinya demikian lihai menjaga penyamarannya.

"Terima kasih, Arthur. Biar kuselesaikan pekerjaanmu kali ini."

Entah, jangan tanya kepadanya mengapa ia sampai hati mengelus rambut kuning kotor milik sang _Briton _tersebut sebelum kembali membunuh segerombolan orang yang kembali datang menyerbu pondok tersebut.

* * *

_"Selamat pagi dan salam kenal, nama gue Saka Wirgantara."_

_Mungkin cukup hebat bagi pandangan beberapa orang untuk sadar bahwa Arthur Kirkland bisa beberapa bahasa, dan tidak hanya meliputi bahasa ibunya, Inggris dan sedikit Gaelic, tapi juga Spanyol, Perancis, Mandarin, sedikit banyak Swahili_―_makanya, siapa juga yang terpikirkan untuk mempelajari Swahili?_―_dan Esperanto, serta Bahasa Indonesia yang terpaksa ia harus pelajari karena sekarang negeri pemilik bahasa itu adalah pendominasi dunia yang hanya setingkat di bawah Russia-China. Karena sebab inilah, jangan merasa heran kalau Arthur merasa sedikit tak enak mendengar pelafalan bahasa yang tak begitu ia sukai, terdengar begitu gaul dan semerawut di telinganya._

_"Disini bukanlah tempatnya untuk berbicara bahasa Indonesia, tuan Wirgantara." lanjut, Arthur membalasnya dalam bahasa Inggris. Dingin ucapan dari sang _Briton _yang kala itu masih berada di kelas X dan hanya sebatas menjabat sebagai anggota SC yang notabene cukup bagus juga, secara ia baru masuk ke sekolah hanya tiga bulan lamanya._

_"Dan juga, bukan tempat yang tepat untuk berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris." sang lelaki yang mengaku bernama Saka Wirgantara itu berkata lagi dalam Esperanto. Kali ini dapat disaksikan oleh Arthur, sebuah senyuman yang terkesan begitu dewasa namun menampangkan satu maksud tersirat yang tak begitu dipikirkan olehnya waktu itu. "_Anyway_, salam kenal. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu kesal, kok, Arthur." terselip kembali kata-katanya dalam bahasa Inggris, yang membuat Arthur merasa sedikit bangga karena ternyata orang ini masih mau mempelajari bahasa dari negeri yang sudah punah dan luluh lantak, menghilang dari peta tersebut._

_"Salam kenal juga. Jadi apa maumu kemari?" Arthur berusaha untuk menjaga kata-katanya sopan. Masukan dari si kodok Perancis yang kala itu menjabat sebagai ketuanya tidak begitu menyenangkan; dari semua hal, masa' yang dikomentari darinya adalah bagaimana caranya berbicara? Memang kenapa kalau cara berbicaranya sedikit lebih dingin daripada yang lain? Tapi mari kita telan saja bulat-bulat rasa protes itu, terutama karena Arthur sudah memutuskan untuk tak akan mati di tangan sang kodok yang memang ganas. Tidak mungkin, bahkan bagi seorang Francis Bonnefoy, akan menjadi ketua kalau ia tidak ganas, bukan? "Kalau kau mau mencari si ketua kodok itu, ia sedang tak ada. Belakangan banyak yang mencari dia, kau tahulah, menantangnya untuk hal-hal tak penting."_

_"Oh, tidak, tidak. Aku cukup tertarik, sih, untuk berduel dengan Ketua Bonnefoy. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang cukup menyenangkan di mataku~"_

_Anak ini sombong, demikianlah pikiran pertama Arthur kala mendengar caranya berbicara. Arthur cukup perhatian untuk sadar bahwa seorang Saka Wirgantara asal Indonesia ini adalah murid baru yang masuk ke kelas XI-A-1 dengan sangat mengejutkan. Arthur tahu, bahwa semata-mata, anak yang umurnya setahun lebih tua darinya ini tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja. Dengan masuknya saja langsung ke kelas A, maka bukan satu fakta untuk menganggap enteng lelaki yang tingginya sepantaran dengan Arthur tersebut._

_"Sekali lagi kau tertawa dan tersenyum menjengkelkan seperti itu, aku tak akan melayani keperluanmu atau mungkin kubolongkan saja kepalamu setelah jam tiga nanti. Hari ini tanggal 30, barangkali kau lupa."_

_"Aww, jangan marah seperti itu, Arthur." Saka kembali tersenyum, lalu menepuk punggung Arthur. "Intinya, aku disini karena aku sama sepertimu, aku juga ingin ikut dalam _Death Match._"_

_Bukan, bukan masalah acara _Death Match_ itu yang ia khawatirkan._

_Ia hanya mulai merasa adanya insting untuk perlu takut pada orang ini, kala ia mendengar kata **sama sepertimu **disebutkan dari bibirnya..._

* * *

Semua orang mengenal Francis Bonnefoy sebagai pribadi yang senang tersenyum, bergaya cukup flamboyan dan benar-benar pengaggum akan segala jenis kecantikan. Semua orang juga sudah cukup awas dan menancapkan satu paham di otaknya bahwa jangan membuat Francis Bonnefoy naik pitam atau sekali-kali membahas tentang 'gadis itu', kalau tak mau melihat dirinya merasa depresi atau minimal, menghancurkan satu ruangan saja. Sebab jika tidak, mana mungkin ia punya kemampuan untuk lewat _Death Match _dan menjadi Ketua SC di periode tahun lalu? Fakta itu membuat seorang Francis terkadang merasa kesepian dan membuat orang sedikit takut untuk mendekatinya.

Dan di antara semuanya, Lucia Castilio adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang nampaknya terkesan begitu melawan arus. Sama sekali tidak takut akan seorang Francis Bonnefoy, berbeda dengan yang lainnya dan menjadi salah satu gadis remaja yang nampak begitu unik di mata Francis. Adik dari guru memasak berdarah campuran Spanyol-Italia satu itu, Angelique Castilio. Gadis yang entah bagaimana bisa sedikit banyak mirip dengan Lovino Vargas satu itu bagaikan sang _bodyguard_ pribadi di luar kegiatan SC milik Francis, kemana saja selalu mengekor sedapat waktu yang ada.

.

_"Lucia, bagaimana keadaannya di luar sana? Kuharap cukup bagus, _oui_?"_

.

"_Bene_, malam ini cukup cerah, tak ada apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan jumlah korban total sekarang?"

Dari puncak menara sekolah, duduklah Lucia sang gadis berambut cokelat begelombang tersebut. Dengan secuat rambut melengkung yang benar-benar mirip seperti milik Lovino Vargas ( berkali-kali mereka berdua dijodohkan bersama, tentu saja. ) sedikit tertiup terkena angin malam. Tubuhnya yang cukup atletis pun membawa dirinya naik melompati jendela dan kini berdiri di kemiringan atap berbentuk pensil yang cukup curam. Tidak seperti sang gadis Spanyol-Italia itu nampak peduli, sih. Sebab lihat saja ia sekarang, hanya mengambil _binocular _yang tergantung di lehernya, dan memandang ke arah sekitar. Hamparan laut yang luas berjatuhan cahaya dan refleksi bulan tergambar dengan kabur di air laut yang bergerak dalam rimbunan ombak-ombak halus.

Tenang sekali.

.

_"Lima belas murid dinyatakan meninggal dan dua puluh tiga lainnya luka berat. Banyak dari anggota kelas X jadi korban empuk, tapi sisanya selain dari yang barusan, hanya sekadar lecet. Pengaruh kematian sebanyak lima dari enam kesempatan karena pembunuhan disengaja lewat senjata api. Oh, ampun, siapa pun yang melakukan ini benar-benar tak tahu tata krama, ya?"_

.

Jujur, sebenarnya Lucia tahu bahwa mana mungkin ada kata etis di antara mereka lagi. Bahkan di antara sesama murid pun, mereka saling bunuh dan saling tak kenal ampun di dua hari tertentu. Dengan kejadian seperti ini, harusnya baik Francis mau pun seisi sekolah tak perlu merasa begitu kehilangan, tapi entah kenapa, sensasinya kali ini sedikit berbeda. Mungkin karena pengaruh serangan dadakan? Ataukah karena hari mereka diserang kemarin sore adalah hari bebas pembunuhan dan kemarahan terjadi hanya karena pelanggaran peraturan? Banyak alasan absurd memasuki kepala Lucia, tapi menurutnya, mari tinggalkan saja semua itu dan sekarang berjaga sajalah ia seperti perintah sang kakak.

"Hmm? Kalau memang begitu, berarti biasanya ada satu subjek atau objek yang menjadi sasaran, tentu? Yang menurutku cukup bodoh juga, melakukan penyerangan secara terang-terangan. Aku jadi kasihan sama mereka yang diinterogasi oleh Antonio."

.

_"Oh, Antonio, jangan membuatku tertawa, Lucia. Bertemu dan diinterogasi dia benar-benar membawa malapetaka. Tapi sepertinya kita memang harus mengawasi si anak pindahan itu. Mungkin tunggu sampai keadaan tenang lagi, dan kita harus benar-benar mengawasi dia secara intensif―"_

.

Lucia kembali berkerut. Kenapa semua orang nampak begitu takut pada gadis asal kelas C satu itu? Lama-lama bosan ia mendengar ceritanya, tapi sepertinya semua orang, terutama anggota SC merasa bahwa gadis ini adalah contoh variabel berbahaya bagi target yang bahkan belum jelas. Pula, kalau memang anak itu bisa bertarung, bukankah semua anak-anak yang bersekolah disini juga bisa? Jadi apa yang membuatnya terasa spesial? "―hanya karena dia adik dari Saka Wirgantara? Oh, ayolah... Kau kira aku tak bodoh, apa, sampai tak bisa melihat bagaimana gadis itu berperilaku? Dengan _escort _berupa Al dan Tino saja, ia masih nampak terlalu lemah untuk bahkan masuk ke kelas C. Siapa yang memasukkan dirinya dari awal, coba?!"

.

_"Bahkan bagi seorang SC berpangkat tinggi pun, tak ada yang mengerti bagaimana prosedurnya berjalan..."_

.

Oh, harusnya Lucia sudah bisa menduga ini. Sekolah ini terlalu misterius pada dasarnya, pasal mengajarkan anak-anak dengan pelajaran dan ketangguhan fisik dan sebagai ajang pelatihan muda-mudi untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya dan menjadi panglima perang yang begitu ditakutkan tanpa belas kasih adalah harapan yang bisa keluar dari para pemerintah di masa perang ini. Harapan idiot yang mengharapkan untuk menyuntikkan doktrin tak manusiawi ke generasi muda. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat Lucia kembali mendesah, dan merasa bahwa ia perlu menambahkan satu bentuk penutup malam hari ini, seiring dengan kembali melompatnya tubuh itu ke dalam gedung menara tersebut.

"Ya, ya. Biasa, prosedur misterius dari atas." Lucia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jam tangannya. "Besok pagi akan kukirimkan beberapa wanita dari _Inferno Divisione_ untuk mencari mereka. Mereka pasti tak akan jauh dari pulaudan kau tahu sendiri si Ketua Ulat Bulu itu tak bisa berenang dan aku tak yakin sehebat apa pun gadis itu, tubuh sekecil itu tak bisa menopang beban dua orang."

_Inferno Divisione_, atau bolehlah kalian katakan terjemahan keren dari _Hell's Division _a.k.a Divisi Neraka. Diisi oleh sekumpulan wanita yang dilatih untuk menjadi mata-mata dan merupakan sub-divisi khusus dari SC yang dimana isi anggotanya hanya bisa diisi oleh mereka yang sudah memenuhi atau setidaknya mengimbangi kemampuan sang ketua melalui beberapa tes tertutup. Tentu saja divisi ini berguna untuk saat-saat emergensi seperti ini, lagipula tak harus bisa bertarung, beberapa dari anggotanya adalah mereka yang terlatih secara professional dalam bidang medis dan taktis.

.

_"Kenapa tak kalian kirimkan saja dari SC? Kalian bisa menjaga _base _dan biarkan kami saja dari SC yang pergi mencari mereka. Tidak seperti semua anggota SC itu laki-laki, kalau kau ingat, _ma cherie._"_

.

"Bagaimana jika ada serangan kedua? Kami dari anggota _Inferno_ tidak terlatih seperti kalian dalam hal _offensive _dan melihat bahwa kali ini banyak dari sekumpulan tentara elit, ada baiknya kalau kalian yang memang terlatih dalam hal itu yang menjaga tempat ini. Masih banyak anak di bawah umur yang belum begitu kuat seperti kalian, ingat?" Lucia kembali membalas. "Yang kukirimkan hanya dua dari _spy_ dan satu _medic_. Sisanya boleh kalian pakai untuk _back-up _kalian. Sudah ya, kumatikan dulu."

Ia mendesah dan berpikir bahwa mungkin, cerita ini tak akan berakhir dengan cepat...

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Characters List**

* * *

Amelia Fitzgerald Jones – **Nyo!America**

Eleanor Zwingli – **Liechtenstein**

Lucia Castilio – **Nyo!Romano**

Angelique Castilio – **Nyo!Spain**

Fiorenza Stefani – **Nyo!Veneziano**

* * *

**Footnotes**

* * *

**[1]** Bahasa Navajo. Satu bahasa yang digunakan oleh suku-suku Native American seperti Dakota, Sioux, Iroquis, dll. Susunan bahasanya tergolong kompleks dan merupakan bahasa tak tertulis. Penggunaan Navajo ketika WWII telah menjadi salah satu kunci kemenangan Allied Forces yang terbesar terutama dari pihak Amerika Serikat karena kompleksitas bahasanya sulit dipelajari bagi orang-orang non-Native/yang tak terbiasa berkomunikasi dengannya.

* * *

**Review Reply**

* * *

**Guest**

Terima kasih ya sudah mau mereview :D soal itu cewe dan cowo... wah, gimana ya? Saya sendiri juga enggak tahu mau masukin karakternya gimana pas plotting, jadi maaf ya, sepertinya salah satu dari mereka bukan original ^^" saya bener-bener kekurangan karakter pas buat ini dan lebih baik saya masukin 2p dan Nyotalia daripada harus ngasih OC yang enggak guna ehehehe. Arthur emang mulutnya trashy, maafin ya /kandanginanak /bukanwoi hmm, rekues pair? Saya sendiri belum tahu ya bisa sama siapa, tapi saya enggak janji loh ehehehe. Makasih ya :D

**AnonAnon**

Ah, makasih udah mau review lagi XD iya, kebetulan lagi niat sepanjang weekend ini (aku baru nulis semuanya ini, jadi yah...) hmm, itu sebenernya lebih ke arah keturunan ya. Aku sendiri juga kena semacam 'kelainan' ini, jadi darahnya sensitif sama banyak hal, tapi yang biasanya paling dominan itu sih kalau makan manisan kebanyakan, entar langsung gatal-gatal, dan digaruk sedikit saja bisa bikin luka :D saya lupa sih nama resminya apa, nanti saya coba cari lagi deh ^^

Yep, itu Liechtenstein. Saya sendiri jujur kebingungan gimana mau deskripsiinnya, jadi maaf dan terima kasih untuk masukannya~ Ehe iya sih emang jadi agak gimana gitu sikapnya, saya sendiri awalnya mau buat dia lebih ekspresif dengan ngamuk atau sejenisnya, tapi diapus karena akhirnya jadi kinda awkward gitu kesannya... serba salah =w=" makasih ya, saya usahain buat lebih IC lagi deh :3

**Hidden**

Makasih untuk reviewnya. Tapi saya bilang, 'kan, porsi romancenya aja yang enggak banyak. Bukan berarti saya enggak buat loh ^^~

* * *

**Author Notes**

* * *

Jujur, saya buat ini semua buru-buru, banget, enggak sampai sempet dibaca ulang dan lain sebagainya. Saya buat ini karena saya insomnia belakangan ini, jadi setelah saya baca lagi, saya malu banget serius. Banyak banget yang enggak jelas dan gak nyambung dan lain sebagainya ohohoho /terussssss

Update kali ini memang agak lama karena sebenarnya saya ngerjain kolab bersama kak **Silan Haye **dan... Saya harus nyari referensi berikaitan dengan pendeskripsian adegan perang dan _battle_. Saya agak kesusahan di bagian ini hahahaha /masalaheluitumah

Jadi poin saya, saya mau minta maaf karena sejauh ini semuanya nampak begitu _awkward_. Karakteristik bukan poin utama saya, plot juga bukan bener-bener kemampuan saya, dan skill menulis saya masih dikata cukup rendah. Tapi saya berjanji bakal nyelesaiin ini dengan baik, jadi jangan segan-segan untuk mengkritik saya habis-habisan di sepanjang cerita ini sampai tamat, saya enggak akan marah kok ^^

Oh ya, belakangan ini saya agak sibuk terutama karena kondisi kesehatan saya menurun, jadi saya enggak bisa jamin update secepatnya, apalagi karena setelah chapter ini, jumlah words dalam satu chapter bisa sampai 5000-8000 words.

Terima kasih banyak, ya~

**P.S.:** kalau ada yang request pair lagi ke saya, saya enggak bisa menjamin kalau saya bakal menuhin loh, soalnya plotnya ini udah rampung dari kapan tahu, dan saya udah enggak bisa ngubah-ngubah lagi.


End file.
